dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Cities
Cities are large groups of buildings where shops, and quests are often located. Earth Earth holds many cities, each handing out quests housing useful NPCs and stores. Satan City Satan City is almost certainly the first city new players will visit. It's filled with easy Quests. There are thugs and brutes scattered, in which Gohan will ask players to rid of. There are also police officers turned corrupt, and the chief will ask the player to eliminate. The hostile NPCs and Quests will provide with enough EXP and Zeni to keep low-level players headed on the right track. Satan City is also spawn point. *Recommended Level: 10+ Parsley City Without a doubt, Parsley City the smallest city in scale and content, only housing two easy quests. There is no spawn point in this city. *Recommended Level: 20+ Central City Being the largest city on the map, Central City is filled with medium to high difficulty quests and is home to Whis's Rare Move Shop, the most expansive Clothing Shop on the map, Elder Kai's Potential Unlocking Store, Hercule's ROBUX-for-Zeni Store and Korin's Bean Store. There is a spawn point in this city. *Recommended Level: 25- 40+ West City The second largest city on the map. West City contains plenty of Daily Quests and West City's Clothing Shop. It is also very close to both Capsule Corp and Trunks' Time Machine which lead you to Space and Future Earth respectively. There is a spawn point in this city and is the default Earth spawn point after reaching level 35. *Recommended Level: 30 - 50+ East City East City is small city that was laid to waste by the newly-modeled Androids found on-site. There is only one Quest Giver that asks you to deal with the Android threat. There is no spawn point in this city. *Recommended Level: 50+ Ginger Town Similar to East City, Ginger Town is in poor shape with demolished buildings and sets of clothes strewn across the place. Near the city is a crater, wherein lies Imperfect Cell. There is no spawn point in this city. If near Imperfect Cell, you will instead spawn in Korin's Tower. *Recommended Level: 50 - 60+ South City Located on a remote island off the coast of Ginger Town. South City contains two hard Daily Quests. Upon the city lies South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop, which holds an abundance of accessories, and outfits from Dragon Ball Super and other Japanese media. Another shop located is Cool Krillin's Glasses Shop, where players can buy glasses. South City is also a spawn point, and is the default Earth spawn point after reaching level 200. *Recommended Level: 70+ Unnamed World Martial Arts Tournament City In the same island as the World Martial Arts Tournament is an unnamed small city, similar in size to Parsley City. There are no Quests. Future There are also cities in the Destroyed Future as well. However, unlike the present cities, the future cities are rather destroyed and in ruin. Future Satan City Much like its present-time counterpart, minus the destruction. Future Trunks will hand the player a Quest to kill Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, both of whom are most likely responsible for the destruction of Satan City. Future Parsley City Much like its present-time counterpart, minus the destruction. Future Central City Much like its present-time counterpart, minus the destruction. All the shops, including the Clothing Shop, are destroyed and useless (except for Future Korin, who can still provide players Senzus). Beerus can be found near the ruins. and will ask the player to defeat transformed Fused Zamasu, who's most likely responsible for the destruction of Central City. Future West City Much like its present-time counterpart, minus the destruction. Its Clothing Shop is destroyed and useless. A dying person can be seen, and when interacted, the poor person will ask the player to defeat base Fused Zamasu, who's most likely responsible for the destruction of West City. Future East City Much like its present-time counterpart. Its destruction seems even worse than its present-time counterpart, though. A dying woman can be seen at the entrance, and when interacted, she will hand the player a Quest to defeat Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Future Ginger Town Its destruction seemed to have gone so much worse, that it's stripped of almost all its buildings, and is nearly unrecognizable. A few Quests are available there. Future South City Much like its present-time counterpart, minus the destruction. Its Hair Salon & Clothing Shop is destroyed and useless. The corpse of Future iBeMaine (under the name "ibedead") can be seen on the floor, and when interacted, the player will gain a Quest to defeat Golden Frieza, who's most likely responsible for the destruction. Future Unnamed World Martial Arts Tournament City There used to be the World Martial Arts Tournament Arena near South City, but then it one day disappeared, along with its small city. Small chunks of rock and earth can be seen strewn across the sea, but otherwise, its fate remains unknown to the player. Trivia * Miraculously, Piccolo's shriveled, amputated arm is seen in its exact same place as the present timeline, Future Ginger Town. ** Strangely enough, the clothes of the victims Imperfect Cell absorbed are still strewn in Future Ginger Town. * Future South City and Future Ginger Town are the only Future cities not to have any craters. Gallery 40568ad098430af2a6eb4af466806424.png|Satan City 2bcc849317b03241314ac6f3fc07cdc8.png|Parsley City e9da7e41d897b3e9e25df8d033d4247a.png|Central City D4f37124033253138c1343b759e60861.png|West City 17aabf15b8ef8dbca25d1ef9e309bdb7.png|East City D0d0c820b3a519940acfc4277668b98a.png|Ginger Town RobloxScreenShot20180424_194511069.png|Unnamed World Martial Arts Tournament City Category:Locations